


Mango Melon

by MissHoshigaki



Series: Love Lost Love [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Other, not explicitly romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHoshigaki/pseuds/MissHoshigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was his fault. He started it. SasoSaku Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mango Melon

She couldn't believe it; it was in stock again! Sakura spotted it from the automatic doors as soon as she entered the small convenience store. Just sitting there, in the refrigerated bunker, was her favorite flavor of juice.

Now, she knew it was silly to be so excited about a bottle of juice. Sakura didn't care. Every time she was fortunate enough to stumble upon it she made sure to buy a bottle. The only problem was that it was hardly ever in stock, and when it was it was quickly snatched up. It was also pretty expensive for a starving art student to afford, but she worked it into her budget when she could.

She didn't want to take any chances so she made a bee-line to the bunker. She was just about to reach out and grab one when someone else beat her to it. They took the last two bottles.

"What are you looking at?" the redheaded man grumbled hardly sparing her a glance as she stared at him, slack-jawed. He was not much taller than her with shaggy red hair and tired looking dull green eyes. He dropped the two bottles into his basket beside some cheap cup ramen and a loaf of sliced white bread.

Why was he being so unpleasant?

"I was going to take one of those," she ventured. Maybe he would take pity on her and let her take one.

"Whatever." He stalked away with both bottles of delicious Mango Melon juice.

It was at that moment that she swore a silent vendetta against him.

She saw him the next three times she was in the convenience store, each time he beat her to the juice and each time he would buy every bottle. She was starting to think he was doing it just to spite her, but that would be crazy right? She was the one with the grudge, why would he be purposely pissing her off.

The next time she went in he was nowhere in sight. And it was there, waiting for her. She had to stop herself from sprinting, but in no time she had it in her grasp. Finally!

"Yes!" she cheered, thrusting her fist in the air. The other shoppers stopped to stare at her, but she didn't care. She had it at last. She grabbed the other two bottles in contempt, willing him to walk in and see her buying the lot.

After she purchased her prizes, and tried to forget about the final price, she sat on the concrete curb in the parking lot beside the store. She cracked open one of the bottles and took a delicious, satisfying swig.

"So good," she murmured to herself, cheeks tingled from the sweetness and she savored every drop.

The man came stalking out of the store a few moments later, looking frustrated. She caught his eye and he stopped to glare at her and her plastic bag full of Mango Melon juice. She smiled sweetly and took another sip, maintaining eye contact.

The redhead stomped away, defeated.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm the worst at SasoSaku. This is pretty much the opposite of romance, but I guess that wouldn't exclude some awesome angry sex, right?


End file.
